Une histoire de répartition
by Little-Star21
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur le passage des maraudeurs sous le choixpeau magique


**Note de l'auteure:** Défi entre Lily Jolie et moi. Chacune notre tour, nous choisissons un thème selon une lettre de l'alphabet et devons écrire un one-shot sur ce thème et avec le fandom de notre choix.

**Lettre:** C

**Thème:** Chapeaux  
><strong>Temps donné:<strong> 4 jours (du 13 au 17 octobre 2014) *défi réussi*

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Spoiler:** Aucun

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Correctrice: **Pink et Jean-Claude (Pot-de-Cornichons)

**Nombre de mots: **1079

**Le thème C pour Chapeau**

C'était le premier septembre de l'an 1971 et quelque part en Écosse, une nouvelle année scolaire était sur le point de débuter. Dans le bureau du directeur, placé tout en haut d'une étagère, un étrange chapeau chantonnait doucement une chanson qu'il avait composé pour l'arrivée des élèves, et plus particulièrement, ceux qui allaient être en première année. Le directeur, assis à son bureau, ne semblait pas troublé par un chapeau parlant, car il se trouvait dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie en Europe. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel de fin d'été et le calme de l'endroit allait bientôt être remplacé par le bruit incessant de centaines de personnes qui allaient habiter le château pendant les dix prochains mois.

Un peu plus tard, le directeur prit le chapeau avec lui et l'emmena dans une salle énorme. Il le déposa sur un tabouret, la salle commençait à se remplir d'élèves allant de la deuxième à la septième année. Lorsque les derniers arrivants furent assis, les portes de la salle se refermèrent alors que le professeur McGonagall sortit pour aller rejoindre les nouveaux élèves. Après un petit moment d'attente, elle revint, suivie d'enfants qui regardaient timidement autour pour certains, avec admiration et étonnement pour d'autres et plusieurs étaient fiers d'être enfin arrivés à cette étape de leur vie de sorcier. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas des marches menant au tabouret. Dumbledore prit la parole afin d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves et souhaiter un bon retour aux anciens. Il expliqua en quoi consisterait la répartition et ce fut à ce moment que le chapeau, connu sous le nom de choixpeau magique, prit la parole, sous le regard surpris de certains premières années. Il commença par une chanson, celle-ci avait pour but de décrire comment il avait été créé et de faire la description de chacune des maisons. Une fois celle-ci terminée, McGonagall appela les élèves les uns après les autres, par ordre alphabétique.

-Sirius Black.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs, yeux gris avec un sourire moqueur s'avança vers le tabouret et s'installa dessus alors que le professeur de métamorphose déposa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête.

-Uuummm un autre Black, résonna une voix dans les oreilles du jeune garçon, par contre tu ne possèdes aucune des qualités pour Serpentard contrairement à ta famille que tu sembles vouloir défier à tout prix. Je vois une grande intelligence mais Serdaigle n'est pas ta place car je vois aussi un très grand désir d'aller à l'encontre de tes parents et pour cela, je t'envoie à GRYFFONDOR !

Sirius, avec un très grand sourire se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, toute fois sans oublier de jeter un regard vers la table des Serpentards et de tirer la langue à ses cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix. McGonagall nomma quelques élèves qui furent répartis dans les diverses maisons avant d'appeler une jeune fille rousse aux yeux d'émeraude.

-Lily Evans.

Celle-ci sourit au jeune garçon à ses côtés, se dirigea vers le choixpeau et s'installa sur le tabouret.

-Une jeune fille très intelligente que nous avons là, Serdaigle serait une très bonne maison pour toi mais je constate aussi une grande force d'esprit qui te conduit chez GRYFFONDOR !

Elle se releva et alla rejoindre la bonne table. D'autres élèves passèrent sous le chapeau afin d'être placés dans la maison qui leur convenait. Le prochain nom fut celui de quelqu'un d'un peu spécial.

-Remus Lupin.

C'était un jeune homme châtain, aux yeux de couleur ambre. Il avait quelques cicatrices visibles sur les mains et le visage. Il avança timidement vers le choixpeau et s'installa sur le tabouret. Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

-Oh qu'avons-nous là, un loup-garou. Je ne te vois pas à Serpentard malgré tout. Poufsouffle pourrait être une maison qui te conviendrait bien ainsi que Serdaigle à voir le niveau d'intelligence que tu possèdes. Mais non, avec ton courage, car il en faut dans ta condition pour venir ici, je vais t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR !

Il se leva et avança timidement vers la table des rouges et or, où Sirius passa son bras autour de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de bienvenue. Lily poussa un soupir de découragement face au comportement immature du jeune Black. McGonagall continua de nommer des élèves jusqu'au tour de Peter Pettigrew, un jeune garçon, plus petit et plus gros que la moyenne avec les cheveux brun clair, s'avançant timidement vers le choixpeau.

-Voyons voyons, où puis-je bien t'envoyer ?

-À Gryffondor s'vous plaît, je veux être avec mes nouveaux amis.

-Dans ce cas, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, ta maison va être GRYFFONDOR !

Peter soupira de soulagement et se leva afin d'aller rejoindre Sirius et Remus à la table. Le prochain nom fut celui de James Potter. Un garçon mince, les yeux brun et une chevelure noire, tellement indisciplinée qu'on aurait dit que c'était fait exprès, s'avança. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et McGonagall déposa à peine le choixpeau sur la tête de l'enfant, que l'objet magique s'écria, sans même prendre le temps de discuter avec l'élève :

-GRYFFONDOR !

James, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alla rejoindre ses trois amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Le jeune Potter regarda la jeune fille à côté de lui et fit un sourire soi-disant ravageur à la charmante demoiselle, qui détourna le regard et parla à la fille de l'autre côté d'elle. La répartition continua encore pendant un petit moment. Un élève attira l'attention des futurs maraudeurs lorsque son tour arriva. C'était Severus Rogue, un jeune garçon qui semblait très maigre sous ses robes de sorcier. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'ébène, ses cheveux semblaient extrêmement sales et étaient longs. Il lança un regard furtif vers Lily avant que le choixpeau ne soit déposé sur sa tête.

-Toi, c'est sans aucun doute que tu es envoyé à SERPENTARD.

Il se leva et regarda la table des Gryffondors, où Lily semblait déçue qu'il ne soit pas dans la même maison qu'elle. Il croisa le regard de Potter et Black. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il venait de se faire deux ennemis officiels.

Fin.


End file.
